Queen Arianna
Queen Ariana is the Queen of Corona, the birth mother of Princess Rapunzel and a secondary character in the ''Disney Channel'' animated series, Tangled: The Series. Background Appearance Queen Arianna wears a traditional Corona dress. The dress is lavender in color and reaches all the way down to her feet. Arianna also wears pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, and often, when in official ceremonies, her crown. Arianna has long, silky brown hair that extends past her shoulders. She is quite slender and is remarkably similar to her daughter in appearance. She also shares many physical features with her younger sister. Personality In Tangled, Arianna is shown to love her daughter and her husband dearly: when Rapunzel is born, she smiles adoringly, cuddling and picking her up. She then silently comforts her husband on the day of the lantern festival, gently touching his face when he cries. These scenes show that she is caring, supportive, and kindly. She is also shown to be very accepting, immediately welcoming Eugene into the royal family upon realizing he was partially responsible for her daughter's return. Arianna's personality is slightly expanded in Tangled: Before Ever After, where her loving and supportive nature is emphasized by her way of raising Rapunzel — especially compared to her husband. Unlike the paranoid Frederic who fears for Rapunzel's safety nearly every waking moment, Arianna simply relishes in having a complete family once more. She also sympathizes with Rapunzel's longing to learn more about the world, and herself, and encourages her to do just that. Gentle and soft-spoken, Arianna quickly established herself as someone Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. In regards to Rapunzel and Frederic's somewhat strained relationship, Arianna advice Frederic to lower his defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise ruler when her time comes. She openly believes the idea that teenagers are a rather complex age-group that requires patience and understanding from the parent, to properly develop; this would explain why her methods of raising Rapunzel are considerably less controversial, compared to her husband, despite the fact that they both love their daughter, immensely. It is shown later on that she and Rapunzel have developed a deep mother-daughter bond. In "Fitzherbert P.I., Arianna gave motherly wisdom about how Rapunzel should best portray herself in her royal portrait, explaining that people aren't defined by what they can do, but by who they are and the people they love; in response, Rapunzel painted the portrait, herself, which depicted the princess with her mother. Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (first appearance) * What the Hair?! * The Return of Strongbow * In Like Flynn (cameos) * Great Expotations (portrait) * Under Raps (cameo) * One Angry Princess (cameos) * The Way of the Willow * Queen for a Day * Not in the Mood * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Happiness Is... (hallucination & faceless cameo) * Rapunzeltopia (dream) Season Three *Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 *Beginnings (flashbacks) *The King and Queen of Hearts *Cassandra's Revenge *Flynnposter *Once a Handmaiden... *Plus est en Vous, Part 1 *Plus est en Vous, Part 2 *Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Physical Appearance Arianna bears a striking resemblance to her daughter; near identical, bright green eyes, with similar facial features. She, along with Frederic, also share Rapunzel's brown hair (after it was cut). Arianna's hair almost reaches her waist. It is parted in the same way as Rapunzel's is, and the upper layer is tied back neatly in a sort of up-do. History Arianna tells Rapunzel that, at a young age, she was very much like her daughter in that she felt lost in the world and longed to find her calling. During this time, she lived her life as an adventurer, exploring remote continents, besting violent storms and helping local villagers restore their worn homes. At some point, she would meet Frederic, marry him, and assume the role of queen. Arianna makes multiple appearances in the TV series, though she usually plays fairly minor roles. When focused upon, however, it is shown that Arianna is just as elated as her husband to have Rapunzel in her life again, but not in a manner that has made her overprotective. Instead, she supports her daughter in all endeavors and looks to make up for the eighteen years worth of lost time by spending time with Rapunzel whenever she can. She trusts that her daughter can make her own choices and believes in her ability to accomplish her goals. In ''The Way of the Willow'', it is revealed that Arianna has a younger sister named Wilhelmina (nicknamed "Willow"), who visits Corona in honor of her sister's birthday—despite having missed the previous six. Unfortunately, Willow's visit had cut into Arianna and Rapunzel's planned date to watch a meteor shower, which Arianna looked forward to as a chance to have some long-awaited quality time with her daughter. After all, it would be the first birthday she would have since her daughter has been reunited with her. Tidbits on Arianna's past were also hinted at throughout the episode, such as the fact that — during her childhood — she had a somewhat crippling eagerness to impress those around her, which would result in her taking any dare that Willow threw her way, earning the nickname "Dare-ianna"; Princess Arianna was notably embarrassed by this whenever her energetic, lively younger sister brought it up. In the Season One finale, she tried to reason with her husband about him locking their now nineteen-year-old up in her bedroom tower was too extreme. When she couldn't change his mind she visited her daughter and reminded her that her father was doing this because he cared. Later, Varian distracts the guards by sending out a transformed Rudiger to attack the castle, Amidst the confusion he sneaks into the room where the queen is hiding and kidnaps Arianna. Later at his lair, he reveals that she is bait to lure Rapunzel to his location. Arianna tries to pleading with Varian because she knows he is acting more out of pain from losing his father than anything else, despite claims to the contrary. But, since his mind is consumed by vengeance, he ignores her pleas. When the King and Rapunzel come, Varian reveals to them the queen, alive and unscathed. Varian had planned to force Rapunzel to help free his dad by using Arianna as the bargaining chip. Arianna is eventually freed when Rudiger helps release King Frederic, who thereby throws a sword to the chained up Arianna. Just before the crystal amber is about to encase Arianna, she uses the sword to break her restraints and escape to her family. Arianna is again put in danger when she tries to reason with Varian after he busts out his giant automaton robot suit. Varian, with her pleas again falling on deaf ears, grabs the queen and Cassandra and starts crushing them. However, Rapunzel comes to the rescue and uses her new powers with the black rocks to trip the robot, which falls backward, releasing her and Cassandra. Quotes Season One * "You hardly touched your food." * "It's been nearly a week. Just talk to her." * "You banned Rapunzel in Corona under martial law. If that's a daddy-daughter conversation, I'd hate to see what a talking-to is." * "I tried to talk him out of it. But you know your father can be...unmovable." * "In the near two decades you were gone, not once did your father sleep through the night. Your absence haunted him of every minute of every day." * "I agree with you: This isn't right." * "I'm OK, Rapunzel!" * "Let her go, Varian!!" * "Find your destiny, Rapunzel." Season Two (In a dream) * "Rapunzel, I was so much like you. I had silly dreams about having adventures and saving the world." * "It means 'be satisfied.' " Season Three * "Uh, Fredric." * "I don't remember." * "Are we stopping for lunch?" * "If we don't remember why we love each other, maybe it would be better to spend time apart to figure it out" * "Would I?" * "We were such opposites" * "Did we..?" * "What's wrong, Dear? You seem nervous." * " References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Classic Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Recurring characters